reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
The Artist's Way
The Artist's Way is a stranger side-mission featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. The quest becomes available during Chapter 4 of the story. Story Part I Charles Châtenay can be encountered at Doyle's Tavern, where he asks the player if they could buy him a drink of brandy. Charles and the player start talking while sharing a brandy. He tells the player that he has traveled around the world and painted pictures in various countries. He then gives the player one of his sketches before leaving. Part II "An angry husband threatens Châtenay, claiming he slept with his wife." In the second encounter, the player will encounter an angry man outside of Châtenay's residence and the man is seen breaking the door open and dragging Charles outside. The man claims that Châtenay slept with his wife. The man points his revolver at Charles and Charles pleads for help. The player will intervene and threaten the man, which leads to the man leaving. Charles will thank the player for intervening and asks the player to come to see his art exhibition at the art gallery. Part III : "Châtenay unveils his latest work, at the gallery in Saint Denis." In the third encounter, the player will attend Châtenay's art exhibition at Galerie Laurent. There are plenty of people at the exhibition when the player enters the room, and all is seemingly well. However, the people eventually realize that the paintings portray some of the people present and that Charles may have painted some of them without their consent. The people are outraged at Charles's actions and within a matter of seconds, a fight breaks out in the gallery. However, Charles makes a quick escape and tells the player that he is going to lay low for a few days. Part IV In the fourth encounter, the player stumbles upon Charles who has disguised himself as a woman and tells him that he is being persecuted by the citizens of Saint Denis. Charles tells him that he plans to leave the city and travel to the South Pacific. He asks the player to help him get on the next ship but tells him that some of the locals are looking for him. When they arrive at the docks, the pair encounters a group of men who were waiting for Charles and want to enact their revenge. Charles runs to safety all the while the player fights the men. After defeating the attackers, the player and Charles part ways with a final goodbye. Mission failure Part I No mission failure available Part II The mission will fail if the player * Allows Charles to die Part III The mission will fail if the player * Causes a disturbance before attending the gallery * Dies Part IV The mission will fail if the player * Allows Charles to be spotted by his attackers * Abandons Charles * Allows Charles to die * Dies Video Walkthrough Trophies/Achievements Completing this Stranger mission strand is associated with these trophies/achievements: ---- Category:Redemption II Missions Category:Stranger missions in Redemption 2